Premonitions
by blacknote12
Summary: Carla suddenly predicts an incoming chaos followed by four children suddenly appearing at the guild during a rainy day, calling them "Mama" or "Papa" saying that they are from the future. According to them the future is totally messed up! Will they save the future or make it even worse? NaLu, GrUvia, GajLe, JeRza. I do not own FairyTail
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**A/N: This happened after the Tenroujiima Arc :) **

"Premonitions"

Chapter 1: Carla

Year X791. Fairy Tail, the puny guild that was once the strongest. Where fighting was also a way for showing care. Fairy Tail was at its usual antics: fighting, eating, talking and boasting. A regular day actually but, not for Carla.

The nightmare she had last night was way out of her league. As far as we know, most of her dreams were "premonitions". Warnings of what were bound to happen. And worst of all, there was no one she could talk to about it. She was scared that Wendy might panic and ends up starving herself trying to find a way to avoid the premonition. But then again, it could only be a random nightmare that meant absolutely nothing. That thought made her ease up a bit. For seven years of being frozen Tenroujiima , her skills were getting a little rusty.

Ever since this morning, she was not able to concentrate on what she was doing. Wendy would always ask if anything was wrong but her answer was always the same "nothing". Horrible was one of the few words you could describe her nightmare. She was already sweating cold just by thinking of it.

Wendy and Carla sat by the counter. Wendy was chatting with Lisanna about the previous mission she had with Carla. She got so fed up with the nightmare that she didn't notice Lisanna talking to her.

"Is everything all right, Carla?" asked Lisanna who was worried. The exceed managed a simple nod and smiled to the Take Over mage. Contented, Lisanna smiled back and turned to Lucy who sat beside her. Talking about cosmetics and stuff.

'Is everything really alright, Carla_?' _the exceed asked herself and gave a deep sigh. May be there was someone she could talk to about the nightmare. In the background, we could hear Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gajeel fighting.

"Shut up, porn star!" said Natsu.

"Salamander, you bastard!" shouted Gajeel.

"None of your business, idiots!" snorted Gray.

"Men talk with fists!" exclaimed Elfman.

Then, all of the men joined the fight. The women on the other hand were talking peacefully, not minding the fight. Carla sighed again. There was really no one to talk to.

"Carla, are you alright?" Mirajane asked in a concerned tone. Maybe she could tell Mira while Wendy is not around.

"Mira, I had this dream…" Carla turned away. Mirajane was listening with a hint of suspense in her eyes. "The images were blurry but, the voices were not."

_I was inside the guild. Everyone was panicking. Saying that there was a mysterious magic circle. Even if I was inside the guild, I could still hear the pitter-patter of rain. I could see runes surrounding the guild. The insignia of the Fairy Tail members were all glowing. _

"_The Chaos Sprouts had been activated!" said a woman petite with blue hair while holding the hands of a little girl that looks a lot like her, only the eyes were red. A dark haired man appeared behind them. He hugged the woman and the little girl. _

"_Papa? Mama? What are Chaos Sprouts?" asked the little bluenette. The woman smiled to the little girl as a reply._

"_I thought it was only a legend!" replied the blonde who was beside her, also holding a little boy with salmon colored hair and slanty brown eyes. _

"_Mama, what's going on?" asked the boy. The blonde did not answer. Hot tracks of tears were already flowing down to her chin._

"_Not anymore!" replied another bluenette with a quivering voice. "Quick! Remove the insignia on Ur! Gray-kun!" Gray hurriedly removed the stamp on the little raven haired girl he was carrying._

"_Gray! Remove the insignia on Igneel! Hurry you bastard!" Gray hurriedly took the right arm of the said child and removed it._

"_Gray! Remove Metalicanna's stamp as well! Please." _

"_Remove Seigrain's insignia, Gray!" Erza's voice demanded. Gray removed the stamps on the children . After the insignias of the children were removed, they said their goodbyes. There wasn't enough time to remove their own. In a child's mind, maybe their parents were only going to go for a little vacation or a mission without them. _

"_Take care of yourself, okey Seigrain? Papa will always be there for you…" Erza said in a sweet voice as she caressed the blue haired boy's right cheek that was standing in front of her. She stared at his crimson eyes with tears on the corner of her own. All of the guild members were now see through. Everything seemed to happen in a snap. The guild members disappeared into thin air._

"_Mama?" the blue haired boy looked around to see if his mother was still there. But to his dismay, she wasn't._

"_Where did Mom and Dad go?" asked the raven haired girl. _

"_Mama? Papa? Happy?" the salmon colored boy looked around._

"_Mommy and Daddy disappeared? Where are you, Lily-san?" the young blunette asked herself. The children continued to call out names of the guild members but, no one answered._

_What's going on?_

"…." Mirajane stared at Carla with eyes filled with horror. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably while Carla shook her head. "You do know what Chaos Sprouts are, right?" Mirajane asked with a quivering voice.

Carla nodded "Chaos Sprouts. An ancient dark magic. Runes are written around the city. This spell activates in six years after the runes are written. This ancient dark magic can erase all the mages that belong to guilds. One of the runes which are difficult to rewrite. However, Dark Guilds do not count."

"Wha-What happened then?" Mirajane asked again.

"After that, I woke up…" Carla started. "It was still 12:43. I tucked myself to bed again. Thinking about something else to forget the nightmare but, when I'm finally asleep the nightmare came back and became even worse."

_The people of Fiore were gathered in the park. There was a man. There was a step-ladder and a rope in front of him. The rope was tied like someone was going to commit suicide. This I knew, the man was going to be hanged. But why? _

"_PAPAAA! NOOO! LET PAPA GOOO!" the little boy that looked a lot like the man who was going to be hanged squirmed from the knight's grasp. The man smiled at the teary eyed boy. It wasn't a sweet nor happy but, it was a sad smile. He then climbed the step- ladder and placed his head inside the rope. One of the knights then removed the ladder. The people of Fiore cheered. They seem to be very happy of the sight they just witnessed. _

_I could see the silhouettes of Loke and Virgo. They were holding hands along with three children. I could see Capricorn's silhouette dragging the little blue haired boy from a knight and bowed. They were walking away. The blue haired boy was sobbing. They were whispering something to each other. Words that I could not decipher…_

"I see…" Mirajane said.

"Do you think it's a premonition?" Carla asked.

"Maybe, and maybe not" Mirajane managed a quick smile as she turned to serve beer at Macao and Wakaba's table.

After three hours of fighting, the guild settled down. It had been raining all day long. And no, this was not caused by our lovesick Water Mage. It was just, natural. The sweet pitter-patter of rain made all the guild members tired and lazy to get a job.

"I'm sooo tired!" Lucy exclaimed as she threw her hands on the air.

"Juvia didn't make it rain!" Juvia said rather defensively.

"No one said that" Gray answered back.

"He lllllllikes her!" Lisanna said.

"Where did you learn to roll your tongue like that?" Lisanna smiled at the curious Stellar Mage who shrugged. Juvia on the other hand was blushing furiously. Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna and Erza were seated on the same table. Erza crossed her arms. Gray laid his head on the table. Lucy did the same. Natsu was fast asleep. Lisanna was busy patting Happy's head. Wendy decided to join the gang so; she started her way to the table along with Carla.

Carla suddenly stopped. "Is something wrong, Carla?" Wendy asked at the Exceed who was cold sweating.

"So sudden…" Carla whispered to herself making Wendy curious.

"No, all is fine" she replied to Wendy.

"Another premonition…?" Carla asked herself.

"Ne, Carla! Do you want this fish?" Happy said holding out a fish. He was standing on Lisanna's lap.

"Well, just this once!" Carla answered making Happy the happiest cat in the world.

"Natsu! Carla accepted my fish!" Natsu made a muffling sound in response.

'Maybe a little fish from the tom cat will cheer me up' Carla took a bite from the fish which was surprisingly good.

Everything was perfect or so, it seems. There was a loud banging coming from the guild door. Erza stood up to see who it was. Carla was sweating cold again. When Erza opened the door, she found four children wearing hooded capes. They were about 4-5 years old. They were soaking wet. Erza immediately told them to step inside the guild. One child immediately jumped at her. "Mama!" the child called. Erza's eyes went wide. The boy had scarlet colored eyes and blue for the hair. He looked a lot like Jellal only, he had no tattoo.

"Erza, since when did you do it?" asked Natsu who was now wide awake because of all the ruckus.

"No! No I didn't!" the boy was clinging onto her thigh.

"Uncle Natsu got it all wrong! We are your children from the future!" answered another little girl who looks like Levy. "Daddy!" she said while clinging onto Gajeel's arm.

**So, did you like it? Please drop by and leave a review if you think I should continue to write this :)**

**Chapter 2: Night at Fullbuster's Residence! Hehhehhe! Please review or criticize me so I can write better! P.S I tried not to make the characters OOC…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They are highly appreciated! Because of the good feedback, I forced myself to finish this chapter today! Criticize me if you want so that I could write better! Hope you enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail :))**

"Premonitions"

Chapter 2: Loke-san

After an hour of being dumbfounded with the sudden arrival of their "children", the guild was now back to its usual self. Even though the "parents" were a bit flustered, they tried their best to act normal. But this time, it seems that the guild was nosier. The fact that the guild was noisy was totally undeniable. The funniest this was: Natsu having a cute little kid with Lucy. Natsu of all people! The densest person in the guild! Gray is next in line...

Carla was sweating cold. Aren't these the children from her nightmare? What are they doing here? Who are they? What do they want? Where do they come from? The future? Isn't that a bit absurd? How was I able to predict that far from the future? Are my skills improving or getting rustier? A lot of questions were popping on the Exceed's mind. The sudden appearance of these kids was bothering her, a lot.

The kids were really undeniably cute. The little raven haired girl with eyes like the sea wore a sleeveless striped blue dress with matching blue fur boots. She was wearing a necklace that had a cross as a pendant which, originally belonged to Gray. The salmon haired boy with slanty brown eyes was wearing a red colored open vest and matching shorts with slippers. He was wearing a white scarf with scales similar to that of a dragon which, used to be Natsu's property. The blue haired boy who looked like Jellal without a tattoo had eyes as fierce as Erza's. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a white and blue coat over it. He wore dark blue baggy pants and a matching boots. The bluenette little girl that looked a lot like Levy with eyes like Gajeel's was wearing a metallic silver bubble dress with matching sandals. Simply cute.

Erza tried her best to ask the children question to why they were here but, her efforts were futile. She even tried to ask names. Each time she would ask a kid, they would get clingy and does not bother to answer her questions which caused her distress. Tired, Erza sighed and took a seat next to the Stellar Mage who looked as distressed as her.

"Clingy huh?" Erza smiled. The little boy that looked like Natsu was hugging the Stellar Mage's head. Lucy managed a little smile to Erza who sat beside her.

"Mama smells good!" the Natsu-number-two exclaimed as he pulled Lucy's hair trying to smell it harder. Lucy sighed again.

"Juvia needs help. Juvia needs a crowbar to remove the child on her thigh" Juvia gestured to the raven haired girl on her thigh. Juvia was standing a few feet from Erza and Lucy's table.

"That won't work. The kid has an iron grip on your thigh" Erza sighed as she watched the kid. There was also a little boy who was stuck like hell on her back. She didn't want this kid to get injured or something so, she removed her armor that revealed a white blouse underneath it.

"This kid does not resemble Juvia in any way…are you really Juvia's kid?" Juvia tried to ask the clingy raven haired girl but the girl only tightened her grip on Juvia's thigh. After a few minutes of staring at the girl, Juvia managed to find out who it resembled. Juvia's face turned scarlet. This kid belonged to her and her precious Gray-sama!

"You're not my kid! You're Levy's! You look like her! So, go to her or something!" the little girl pretended not to hear. This made Gajeel panic. "Get this fucking thing off of me!" Gajeel was trying his best to reach the little girl on her back. Gajeel was moving a lot so; the girl tightened her grip on Gajeel's hair making him shout even more. Macao and Wakaba were laughing at the sight.

"That _thing_ is a cute little girl, Gajeel" Pantherlily looked at Gajeel owlishly and emphasized the word "thing" which didn't go unnoticed to Gajeel.

"Whatever! Just get it off me!" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

Levy stifled a laugh. 'Gajeel looks cute!' Levy made her way to Erza, Lucy and Juvia's table who looked agonized. "Lu-chan! Are you guys all right?" Levy asked the tired-looking mages.

"Juvia is not meant to be a parent! And Juvia's thigh hurts!"

"This little-Natsu-number-two is ruining my hair!"

"My back hurts…I'm not that used not having any armor on!"

The three girls continued to complain making Levy flinch. She covered her ears from the loud bellows coming from her friends. It seems that it was better if she didn't ask.

There was a sudden loud puffing sound. Everyone looked around to see where it came from. It came from none other than Loke! He was wearing his usual suit and tie but, this time he didn't wear his usual rectangular blue glasses. He also had eye bags. His hair was a lot messier as well. In other words, he looked haggard.

"It's been a while, minna" He smiled to the guild members. His smile seemed nostalgic. What's with that? Lucy summoned Loke yesterday so, why was his smile nostalgic. Lucy tried to ask Loke but, was cut off.

"Children! Line-up!" the children's expressions looked stoic as ever when Loke called them. They immediately lined-up vertically so that Loke will be able to see all of them.

"Ho-How did you do that?" Gajeel's face was filled with inquisition. Loke smiled to Gajeel as a reply. This made Gajeel even more query.

"You kids should have known this. Aunt Aries already explained this but, it seems that you did not listen! This people are from the past so, basically they do not know who you are!" Loke raised his voice a bit which was rare.

"Seigrain!" the blue haired boy stood up straight. "Erza asked for your name! Go and tell her now!" the child immediately made her way to the armored mage.

"My name is Seigrain Fernandes. I am Jellal and Erza Fernades' child" Seigrain immediately went back to line. Erza blushed like hell and immediately fainted.

"Erza-san!" Wendy tried to help Erza get up but Erza jolted up as if nothing happened.

"Sorry about that, Erza" Loke smiled apologetically to the mage. Erza nodded and smiled back. Loke continued his sermon.

"See? Erza fainted because of what you said!" Loke said in an exasperated tone. "Minna, Let me explain" Loke smiled to the guild again.

"Talk about mood swings" Lucy mumbled.

"Say what?"

"N-nothing!"

"Anyway, we came from the future. We desperately need your help. The future is in a mess." Loke looked down.

"Juvia will help in any way she could!" Juvia's face filled with determination. "But why is the future messed up?" Juvia looked up to the mage with her cute blue eyes.

"I believe you and Gajeel know why…" Juvia and Gajeel tried to reminisce their missions.

"Tartaros…" Gajeel's face filled with sweat and so did Juvia's.

"Say what…?"

The guild Tartaros is one of the dark guilds that belong to the Baram Alliance. This basically meant that this Dark Guild is a strong one. A few days ago Gajeel and Juvia were sent to subdue the master of Tartaros by Master Makarov to repent their sins when they were still in Phantom Lord. Naturally, only Gajeel would be sent but this dark guild is strong that's why Juvia was sent as well.

"That's right. Those bastards swore revenge. That is also the reason why they wrote the Chaos Sprouts" Lucy was taken aback by this. Loke had a dark aura surrounding him. This action was rare.

'Loke is not the same as before…' Lucy frowned.

"What are Chaos Sprouts?" Natsu spoke.

"Chaos Sprou-" Loke was cut off by Carla.

"They are runes. Most runes are easy to rewrite but, not this one. It is an ancient dark magic to erase mages that belong to guilds" Carla crossed her arms while looking at Natsu's horrid face. Indeed, the future is really messed up. Loke nodded at the exceed.

"It will be complete in six days. After that, we won't be able to stop it. So I take it these children will be living in your houses?" Loke raised an eyebrow. Everyone else nodded.

"But Juvia doesn't know the names of the other three. Only Seigrain-kun." Seigrain smiled at this. His aunt wasn't forgetful.

"Children!" as if on cue, the three children started telling their names.

"My name is Ur Fullbuster. Ur's parents are Juvia and Gray Fullbuster" Gray's eyes went wide crimson crept up to his face. As his eyes shifted to the Water Mage he mentally prayed that Juvia won't faint but she already fell flat on the floor. Her eyes were shaped like hearts and she smiled widely. Gray facepalmed.

"My name is Metalicanna Redfox. My parents are Levy and Gajeel Redfox" Levy's face turned scarlet. Gajeel gave a "what?" The clingy _thing _that was on his back was HIS daughter.

"My name is Igneel Jude Dragneel. My parents are Lucy and Natsu Dragneel. I'm all fi-" Loke cleared his throat. Igneel immediately stood up properly. Lucy face turned red. Natsu scratched the back of his head rather sheepishly with a slight tint of red on his cheeks.

'Natsu! Of all people!' Lucy thoughts slowly became perverted. She shook her head to remove the dirty thoughts.

The "parents" then agreed on which house they will live. Erza removed the rule "No men allowed" in Fairy Hills because Gajeel told Levy that his house is not exactly a place for play dates. Lucy also told Natsu that she will be taking care of Igneel to avoid blowing him into smithereens. Juvia was finally awake and said that she will be taking care of Ur. Everything was all set but, Ur was on the verge of tears. Until all of them were crying hard. This was Gray's weakness. Loke tried to hush them up but, that didn't work. All the men were in panic. Scratch that, Erza and the other men were in panic.

"Oi, oi! Don't cry! What's your problem?" Gray panicked.

"Ur is sad *hiccup* because Dad wi-will not be *hiccup* around Mom and Ur!" she cried hard again.

"I'll be there! I'll be there!" Gray sighed in defeat. Tears are always his weakness.

"Oi! Little Levy! Is that your problem too? Me and Lily will be there so hush up!" Metalicanna smiled.

"Don't worry Igneel. Natsu always barge in my house so he'll be there" Lucy comforted the child. Natsu nodded behind her.

The rain had stopped during Loke's arrival. So, the "couples" made their way to the houses. Gray, Juvia and Ur went to Gray's apartment to gather some clothes. He wears clothes in front of the kid. As they walked on the alleyways, Juvia and Gray remained silent. Ur was giggling all the way. Feeling awkward, Gray started a conversation.

"So what's for dinner?"

"H-huh?" blush crept on Juvia's face. "D-Diner? Ho-How about caramade franks?" Juvia stammered. 'Gray-sama is acting like he is Juvia's HUSBAND!'

"Sounds good!" Gray sounded like a real father while Juvia giggled even more. The three of them were playfully tugging each other on the way to his apartment. Gray finished packing. He locked the door and gave a last glance. 'I guess I'll be staying in Fairy Hills for a looooong time' Gray sighed.

The bluenette and the little raven girl was already far ahead. Juvia was chasing Ur who was running ahead. Gray was watching Juvia's wavy hair bounce. And damn her curves! Wait, since when did he notice her curves? Gray shook his head to remove the thought. Juvia halted, trying to catch her breath. She was leaning on the nearest tree for support.

**Sorry you guys but I'm gonna stop here. I guess "Night at Fullbuster's Residence" will be moved to chapter 3! I was sooo eager to write it! SO SORRY! You know, I'm planning to write another fic. I will try to finish this and write the new fic I had in mind. Please be patient and thank you soo much for your support! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for the very very late updaaaate! I do not own Fairy Tail!

_Premonitions_

_Chapter 3: Night at Fullbuster's Residence_

The sun beams were already touching the mountain top when Gray, Ur and Juvia arrived at Fairy Hills. Juvia was already on Gray's back. Her legs were too tired to walk on its own. She was tired on chasing Ur the whole way to Fairy Hills. A huge blush crept on her face at Gray's "nobility".

Meanwhile, in the guild, the people were back on drinking. Macao, Wakaba and Cana were having a drinking contest. The rest of the women who were still in the guild were talking. Carla felt uneasy again.

If Loke is a Fairy Tail mage, why is he still alive? Was his story true? Or is he pretending to match make these idiotic couples?

Carla walked to his table. She sat next to Loke. Loke had his arms crossed. A sly smile escaped from his mouth while he closed his eyes. He knew something was up.

"I guess you wanted to ask me something right, Carla-san?" Carla placed her hands on her hips. Loke was sitting on a stool a few centimeters from Carla.

"You are a Fairy Tail mage, aren't you?" Carla's face was filled with grim determination to extract information from the Stellar Spirit.

"Yes" Loke nodded, not showing any emotion on his face.

"How did you-?"

In Juvia's apartment, the "family" already finished their dinner. They had caramade franks as the main course requested by Gray. Chocolate cake as the dessert baked by Juvia and Ur.

Juvia was on the bathroom, taking a shower. Her heart was beating wildly. She was about to faint, if not for the banging on the bathroom door. Gray was knocking. Loud whines and wails were heard from the room. Juvia blushed again.

"Juvia! Let Ur in!" Gray turned his back on the door. Juvia opened it and Ur rushed inside. Damn! The little girl was naked!

"Ohh~" Ur giggled. She was jumping up and down, making the floor turn ice. Juvia tried to calm her down, but she slipped on the floor. Ur readied herself for a tackle. She jumped on top of Juvia and giggled.

Isn't it funny how little things can bring great happiness? With the simplicity and stupidness of a little girl can make your day complete. Stupid, eh?

Gray found himself browsing after shoving his "daughter" inside the bathroom. He was looking over books and books. _This woman likes books about love?_ There were a lot of love novels about mages, normal people, _fairies?_ One book caught his interest. It was a book with a lot of pictures.

"Juvia, Sol, Aria, Totomaru" Gray whispered as he pointed to the faces on the picture. Another, showed a picture with a guy. A guy whom Gray didn't know. There also was a picture where the "weird-looking" guy was hugging Juvia.

Suddenly, the bathroom opened. Showing Juvia and Ur all wrapped-up in a baby blue colored towel. Gray immediately dropped the book on the desk and opened his luggage. He grabbed a few toiletries and hurriedly made his way to the bathroom.

Juvia didn't find it weird. She was too busy blushing at Gray's perfectly chiseled body. She kneeled down to wipe the water on Ur's body. She looked for a spare for Ur to use as a PJ. Luckily, she found a black T-shirt which belonged to Gray.

"Gray-sama, i-is it al-alright if Juvia will use your T-shirt for Ur's PJs?" Juvia stammered. Gray managed to mumble something which Juvia took as a yes.

There was loud giggle coming from under the bed. Juvia looked under it and found Ur giggling. She immediately crawled out under the bed and ran around the room. Juvia chased her as she zipped the back of her baby blue sundress. Ur was only wearing her underwear. Damn! This little girl could seriously strip!

Juvia managed to catch her. The little girl giggled as she tried to squirm from Juvia's grasp. Juvia let out a smile and blow raspberries to the girl.

Gray was already out of the room. He was chuckling at the sight. Juvia blowing raspberries and Ur giggled, cute right?

"Gray-sama!" Juvia's eyes widened. Another blush crept on her face.

"Don't call me with the "sama" anymore. "Gray-kun" or "Gray-san" is enough" he replied while flailing his arms in front of Juvia. Gray took off his towel, not minding Juvia and Ur's presence and wore boxers. He wore dark blue loose pants and threw himself on bed. He was about to fall asleep when he felt tugging on his pants.

He cracked one eye open, then the other as he looked towards the direction of Ur. Man! He was dead sleepy! "Papa should not sleep yet!" Ur tugged harder. He slowly rose up from his position and turned to the little girl.

"S-Sorry, Gray-kun!" Juvia smiled apologetically to the Ice Mage. Gray smiled back. His eyes were droopier than ever!

"What is it, Ur?" the little girl giggled.

"Papa and Mama should tell Ur a story!" she jumped up and down the bed again.

"Wh-what story, Ur-san?" Juvia tried to stop the little girl from jumping up and down. This girl sure is hyper!

"A fairytale maybe" she hugged Juvia's neck.

"I got one!" Gray said in a cheerful tone. He was more awake than ever. "This story was my favorite when I was a kid…" Juvia laid her head (still blushing) on the nearest pillow as Ur and Gray did the same. "The Dragon's Mother" he started.

_Once upon a time, there was a huge dragon that lived in the depths of the forest in Magnolia. He lived with his mother. His mother, however, was a human. _

_One day, when the dragon was searching for food, he found three fugitives. The fugitives were running away, but the soldiers were about to capture them. The three men begged for help from the dragon. The dragon agreed, but in one condition. If the three fugitives cannot answer his riddles, they will be his servant for all eternity. _

_Because of the lack of choice, the men agreed. The dragon scooped them up and flew high in the air where the soldiers cannot reach them. He then gave the men riddles. _

'_The first riddle to be answered by you is' the dragon pointed the bald man 'I have three legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening'. The man's blood ran cold. What kind of creature would have that type of description?_

'_The second riddle is' the dragon pointed to the short and fat man 'I serve by being devoured. I am the fastest when thin and slowest when thick. I cry a river of tears.' The man had a what-the look on his face._

'_The third riddle for you, oh cunning man is: I come at night without being fetched and disappear at daylight without being stolen.' The man sweat dropped._

'_I will be waiting for you in two days before sundown. You only have one chance to answer it correctly' with that, the dragon flew._

"What happened then, Papa?" Ur was eagerly tugging Gray's pants.

"Relax, little guy!" Gray carefully shoved Ur's little fingers. His eyes unintentionally shifted to Juvia's direction. Juvia was sleeping soundly. Gray smiled. He shrugged and cleared his throat to remove Juvia from his head to focus on the story-telling. "then…"

_The men were in panic. They only had two days to find the correct answer. None of the villagers were able to answer. _

_On the second day, however, they met a woman. She was around her 50s and wore a white dress that touched her knees and a dark blue cloak. She proclaimed that she was the dragon's mother. She told the men that she hated her son's selfishness and that she was willing to help them._

_Unsure, the men still followed the woman. In the edge of the forest, there stood a small hut with a large space as a backyard. All of them ran inside the hut. The woman opened a secret basement and gestured the men to get inside and listen carefully to the dragon. The men nodded._

_A few minutes later, the dragon arrived. It carried fishes and some vegetables. The woman carried the food to the kitchen and started talking to the dragon. There was a hole where the dragon could peep at the cooking woman._

'_I heard you asked three men to be your servants. What riddles did you give them this time?' the woman asked flatly._

'_Oh, the usual' the dragon replied with a bored look on his face._

'_The human, candle and stars?' the dragon nodded. The dragon turned to leave and flew just above the clouds. It was already nighttime. The woman hurriedly opened the basement and made sure about the answers. They thanked the woman and hurried back to the place. _

_They made camp. They were happy and thankful to the woman. They hoped and pray for the answers to be correct. _

_The time finally came. The dragon was smirking to himself. He was sure that these stupid men won't be able to answer the simple riddles he gave them. The riddles were simple, yes, to a dragon that is. _

_He asked the men again. To his surprise all of them answered correctly. They were cleverer than he had thought. Upset, he flew back to the edge of the men jumped up and down for their victory. _

_It was all thanks to the Dragon's mother…_

"So how did-?" he was cut-off by soft snores coming from Ur. She had fallen asleep while Gray was telling the story. Juvia was also peacefully sleeping. It wasn't a question why Ur was already asleep, she was too hyper. Sometimes Gray would think that she's Natsu's kid or something, but no she wasn't!

Thoughtlessly, Gray inched his lips on Juvia's forehead. Only to stop if he was doing the right thing or not, but he kissed her anyway. He also kissed Ur's forehead and tucked himself to bed. He was wondering, why did he feel so funny all of a second?

A/N: I wrote a shitty crap! I updated so late and now I wrote shit? Please don't hate me people! I had been so busy with schoolwork! But I love the reviews you give me! They give me the inspiration to write a new chapter! So please drop a review even if it's shitty! Oh and I love writing a story within the story! It's cute don't you think? I also hope that I didn't make any of the characters OOC. I didn't make Juvia faint in this fic. I hate it when she does! Here's a sneak peek to chapter 4:

"_Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbuster! Open this door! Now!" Erza banged the door strongly. The said people jolted up to see the Requip Mage wearing her Thunder Empress Armor. Her face filled with rage and hate._

"_What is it, Erza-san?" Juvia tried to clear her vision. Gray was wobbling trying to stand still._

"_WHERE IS SEIGRAIN?" she was angrier than ever._

"_We don't know about that" Gray gathered up his cool. Juvia looked around to see if Ur was still there. To her shock, she wasn't._

"_Gray-kun! Ur-san is also missing!" Juvia turned to Gray with tears on the corners of her eyes._

"_What?"_

Please leave a review people! Love lots!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and support! I love you guys! School works are stupid if you ask me. Especially when they give you so much, and because of that, I decided to delete my inactive stories. I decided to focus my all on this story. Hopefully, I had improved in these past few days. I hope my grammars and spellings wouldn't suck. Anyway, I do not own Fairy Tail! If I did, I wouldn't be writing some stupid fic, I would make Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza and Gale travel on canon road by now! And I'm very sorry for the very long wait…

"_Premonitions"_

_Chapter 4: "Missing"_

The first beams were unraveling the fog of dawn. Crickets were happily singing, deep within the forest of Magnolia. Creatures here and there were still resting. Little by little sunbeams were making its way through the spaces between the leaves. As the sun slowly ascended in the sky, the water on the river flowed calmly.

Fairy Hills sat quiet. Soft snores and loud yawns were the only sounds you could hear. Although, very faint, still, it bothered the deafening silence inside Juvia's room. Her curtains were flapping as the wind blew on her open windows. Peace had reigned supreme.

Gray yawned. He was feeling something soft on his chest. Something big and soft. He cuddled tighter to the pillow he was holding and felt_ warmth_? A pillow would never be warm. He immediately opened his eyes and looked around. Blue? A color which was supposed absent in his apartment. Curtains? Stuffed toys? Books? Seriously…

At that moment, he realized he wasn't in his apartment. He was sleeping somewhere else. Gray began to panic. His breath had fastened. He inhaled deeply to relax a bit. Instead of feeling the fluffiness of feathers on his nostrils, what lingered on his nose was a sweet, sweet smell of the ocean. Something he missed a lot. Not only that, he could also feel _hair?_

With that, he had decided to look down. He saw a certain Water Mage who was sleeping soundly. Her nose was pressed against his bare chest. He was also absentmindedly hugging the Rain Woman. He was holding her close in a protective way. He immediately remembered everything that happed the night before. He remembered the tugging, chasing and _kissing._ He had unconsciously kissed Juvia on her forehead!

Gray didn't know what to do. This woman could wake up anytime now, and then turn red, and then… A trance of thoughts stayed on his mind for a little while. After a few seconds, he had decided to squirm out of the weight Juvia had on his arms. He slowly pulled his hand out and successfully not waking the mage up.

He got out of the bed. He looked down to make sure his pants or maybe his boxers would still be around. And yes, it was. He walked to the shelf where Juvia kept most of her love novels, albums and stuff. He scanned through the book he found last night, again. He looked for the picture he had seen last night and found it in the middle part of the photo album. He carefully took it. He examined it for a little while.

He was sure that he already saw this man. When was it again? Oh yeah, at the play. The stupid play they had presented and mysteriously earned those standing ovations and applauses. That guy was there. What was his name again? Bora of Prominence?

He had decided to ask the Water Mage questions as soon as she gets up. He turned the picture to look at its back portion. There was a label written in pure ink that says "_First Date 3"_. He flipped it again to look at the picture. No, Juvia wasn't smiling. Not a bit of happiness could be sensed on her face. Bora on the other hand, placed an arm around Juvia's waist, pulling her closer and smiled as wide as he could. Indeed, he sure was happy on the picture.

Bored, Gray decided to sleep again. It was still a bit early. He walked to the king sized bed and lay across from Juvia. He looked at Juvia's sleeping face. "_Peacefully beautiful_" he thought, as he brushed the bangs off of Juvia's face. Feeling awkward of what he did, he shrugged it off and slowly closed his eyes. Drifting off to Dreamland once more.

"Gray Fullbuster! Juvia Loxar! Open this goddamn door! NOW" the Titania's voice sounded angry as she banged to the door. She was wearing her Thunder Empress Armor. Small electric currents were flowing throughout her whole body.

Fairy Tail members who valued their lives had a note written on the back of their heads: Never make Erza angry.

Erza was hitting the door so loudy, the door fell flat on the floor. She literally destroyed it herself. The said people jolted up to see a raging Titania standing on their doorstep with the door on her feet. Her face and aura had darkened by then.

"E-erza-san, wh-what brings yo-you here?" Juvia's voice quivered as she saw the electric currents on Erza's body grow. Gray, who stood next to Juvia, shivered as well.

" .SEIGRAIN." Erza glared at the two people who stood in front of her. Gray and Juvia took glances. Juvia decided to look around, which, earned her weird glances from Erza. Juvia looked under covers, ducked under the bed and threw pillows on the floor. Then she let out a cry. She burst into tears before looking to Gray. Gray had a horrid face. With that look from Juvia and those tears streaming down her face, he knew Ur was missing as well.

Gray snapped. He was throwing the covers on the floor. He kicked the foot of the coffee table and punched the baby blue coated wall. With that, rain fell. Hard, teasing everyone's pain and agony. The only people who could save their future is now gone. Who can stop the runes now?

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

"I'm sorry. I felt the same when I found Seigrain missing" Erza's voice was now soft-spoken. She now changed her armor to her normal one. The dark aura had faded. Erza turned to leave and gestured to the two to follow.

All three were walking out of Fairy Hills. The rain was getting stronger by the second. As soon as Erza got out of the building, Gray had stripped have of his clothing. Only his pants and boxers were fully intact.

As Gray waited for Juvia at the bottom of the stairs, the Rain Woman was still in a gloomy state. She was focusing on other ways of finding and rewriting the runes herself. Getting lost in thought, she didn't notice a little slippery-looking twig on her next step. Juvia had fallen from the stairs. Gray who had seen it all, used his body as a cushion for the mage.

Juvia fell on top of Gray. Their lips inched closer. Juvia was blushing furiously, forgetting her trance of thoughts. Gray was blushing as well. He had this little urge inside of him, telling him to kiss her. He hesitated at first, but then, his lips seemed to move on their own and kissed her.

Juvia went wide-eyed. Gray pushed his lips on hers. He was bruising her lips. After Juvia had processed everything, she started to kiss back. Both were moaning in pleasure. Gray licked her lips to ask for entrance. Juvia opened her mouth and allowed Gray's tongue to taste her. Gray's tongue explored every inch that was reachable inside her mouth. To put it simply, both were making out.

After a few minutes of _passion,_ both of them pulled away and in need for oxygen. Gray and Juvia's faces were of the same shade of Erza's hair. Both didn't understand what they did a few minutes ago.

"S-sorry, Juvia!" Gray shoved the Water Mage who was still blushing and followed Erza. Making his pace fast. Juvia was sitting there, dumbfounded. With what just happened a few minutes ago, Juvia could die happy.

Everything was just an accident. Gray didn't mean to kiss her like that. All he wanted was to save her from falling and hurting herself, but the situation between the two became more and more awkward. It was all thank to the urge Gray had to kiss Juvia.

A/N: Do you think it's a bit fast pace? Please tell me so I could slow it down! And I'll update as soon as I can! I won't care if schoolworks piled up inside my room as long as the review encourage me! So please drop a review and forgive my mistakes, point them out kindly as well! THANK YOU! DROP A REVIEW, 'KAY?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I will update earlier! I was so inspired with your reviews! I'm so sorry for making the kids disappear! I will return them…..soon XDDD! I will start progressing NaLu, GaLe and JeRza. I was also inspired by the song "Kiss the Girl" by Ashley Tisdale! The one in little mermaid but, waaaaay better. So please send me songs to inspire me along with your nice reviews! OH YEAH ^^

_Premonitions_

_Chapter 5: Why Fight?_

Gray and Juvia was walking on the dark and damp alleyways along with Erza. No, they didn't mind the rain. They needed to find the missing children, rewrite the runes and save innocent members of the other guilds. Juvia was still flushed, but Gray's face looked cold. No hint of emotion appeared on his face. Erza was stomping her way to Lucy's apartment.

The three were on their way to Lucy's apartment. They needed a beast to locate the children. The group was sure that Natsu would be there. The group then arrived at Lucy's doorstep. They heard weird noises but, knocked anyway.

After three knocks, then four, five… The Titania got bored. She changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Blumenblatt" left her mouth as the swords danced their way to Lucy's door. Cutting through bricks and wooden(?) windows. Gray and Juvia were seen hugging each other in fear of their lives in the background…

As the door broke down, Erza entered it immediately. Lucy was stunned, along with Natsu, Happy and Igneel. The group froze in sight of the raging Titania. Gray and Juvia stayed outside. Both were soaked. Gray's face was cold as ever. Juvia was looking down to her boots. A slight blush crept on her face.

"Gr-Gray-sama? Juvia doesn't understand….what you did back there…" the rain fell harder around them.

"Juvia…I don't feel the same way…for you" Gray placed his hands in his pockets. Juvia was about to cry.

_Rejection._

_Rejection._

_Rejection._

The only thing that was lingering in her mind. Seeing that she was on the verge of tears, Gray flailed his hands to the Water Mage. Juvia looked up, with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant not yet! Just wait….wait….I'm still confused…please" Gray literally begged to the Rain Woman. "Please…" he mumbled. Juvia reached for his hands in his pockets. Juvia tightened her grip on his hands.

Gray couldn't bring himself to look at her. Juvia simply smiled to the Ice Alchemist "Juvia will wait…even if it takes forever". Gray simply ruffled her wet hair and smiled back.

All she had to do was wait. Wait for the right moment when Gray finally understands his feelings for the Water Mage. All he needed to do was to be ready. To finally accept the crazy antics she did just to get noticed. The way she stalked him around. Understand….

Inside Lucy's apartment, everything quieted down. Natsu froze in his spot. Seeing the Titania rage with hate was normal, but seeing Lucy protectively hugging Igneel like her life depended on it was unusual. She was glaring at the Titania who was taken aback by this action. Lucy held the keys close to her, just in case.

Erza took a deep breath. Changed into her heart kreuz armor. The Titania sat on her couch. Erza crossd her arms and stared at Igneel. Seeing this, Igneel buried his face on Lucy's chest. Lucy hugged Igneel tighter.

"Where are the others?" Erza had a stern look on Igneel.

"Erza!" Lucy's voice was filled with anger. "Natsu! Get over here!"

"A-Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

"Aunt E-Erza, the others went to destroy the protective spell on the runes" Igneel's voice quivered. His face was pressed on Lucy's chest. His little body shivered on Lucy's arms. He had told Erza the truth, but he was still shivering.

Erza nodded, stood up and turned to the door where Gray and Juvia were. She requipped a four-wheeler and started driving. She gestured all of them to enter, which is highly impossible. Gray stayed on the roof; Lucy, Juvia and Igneel inside the car and Happy volunteered to fly Natsu to the location.

The runes were said to be written in Clover Town. Yes, the town where the Lullaby Arc happened. The place where Eisenwald plotted to kill the old geezers for their own benefits. As the four-wheeler made its way through the flooded streets and over-flowing gutters. The rivers were running fast. The rain turned to a light drizzle a few moments before.

A/N: ANOTHER SHITTY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! I KNOW I SHOUDN'T HAVE UPDATED EARLY! SORRY YOU GUYSSS! AND IT'S VERY SHORT! FORGIVE ME PLEASE…..drop a review and show me mercy?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I is back for another chapter! I do not own FairyTail and never will T.T…

"_Premonitions"_

_Chapter 5: Dragneel Hassle_

Five thirty p.m. was written on Lucy's pocket watch. She sighed as she returned the watch in her pocket. She slouched against the door with an open window to let the breeze in. Another deep sigh left her. She was still bugged by what Natsu did last night.

A sudden thud was felt on her arm. She turned to look at it, and saw Igneel who was peacefully sleeping on her left arm. She looked out of the window again. For thirty minutes, they had been riding on that four-wheeler. She was getting bored. So _damn_ bored. Lucy was sighing every 10 seconds, which, was beginning to annoy the Water Mage who sat across them. For the twelfth sigh, Juvia began to eye the Stellar Mage.

The rain had stopped five minutes ago. The fog cleared up and most of the streets had dried up. Streetlights were already dim lighted. The sun was beginning to set. Clover wasn't supposed to be this far. Something seems to be so messed up here.

Igneel grunted, looking for a comfortable area on Lucy's arm. Upon hearing this, she laid his head on her lap and earned a soft snore from 'Natsu number Two'. She sighed again, locking a blonde strand behind her ear. Juvia squinted her eyes on Lucy's neck. What's with the bruise? Or is it a bruise? Looks more like a-

"Lucy-san, what's with the love bite on your neck?" Juvia asked without a hesitation. She also dropped the usual 'love rival' because of Gray's 'confession?'

"Ano…eto…" The Stellar Mage began to brush Igneel's hair in an uncomfortable manner, avoinding eye contact with Juvia.

"What happened to Lucy-san's neck?" Juvia asked again. Lucy gave up. She let out a sigh and started to talk.

_It was only a 5-minute-walk to Lucy's apartment. She had carried Igneel on her arms halfway. Igneel was giggling all the way. When Lucy finally dropped him, he was running back and forth away from the Stellar Mage. Lucy chased Igneel from here and there. She successfully caught the hyperactive kid in her arms, who indeed was squirming from her grasp. _

_She took her apartment key and took a deep breath. Her jaw dropped. She saw Natsu and Happy who was peacefully sleeping on her couch. Her living room was messy, with all the fish bones and stuff. Igneel, upon seeing his past father, immediately jumped at him. Natsu was unmoved by this and continued to snore. Being a 5-year-old kid who inherited his Papa's stupidity started crying._

_"Mama! Mama! Papa is dead!" he cried as he tugged Lucy's skirt. Lucy sighed. This was going to be a looooong night for her indeed. _

_"No Igneel, he isn't dead" Lucy sighed as she picked up a broom, along with a dustpan and started sweeping the floors before the ants could swarm on the leftovers. Igneel let out a cute "Oh" before his face turned into that of the Titania's hair. Lucy stifled a giggle. _

_After hours of cleaning, Lucy went inside the bathroom to take a shower and ordered Igneel to guard his 'father' and the 'stupid neko' in which, he immediately agreed. Upon entering, Lucy filled the tub with hot water and scented soap. She bathe in it which seemed to be like hours. She grabbed a towel to wrap herself up. When she got out, Igneel was on top of Natsu's chest, snoring cutely. Lucy inched her lips on Igneel's cheek and gave him a quick peck. _

_Natsu immediately opened his eyes. His dark black eyes stared into Lucy's light brown ones. Natsu was intoxicated with Lucy's scent. Oh damn it all. Cherry blossoms mixed with his own. Natsu gently shoved the little boy on his chest and pushed Lucy a little bit. _

_Natsu groggily got up from the couch and made his way to the half naked Stellar Mage. He immediately pinned her to a wall. Lucy was quivering. Natsu's lips neared her ear and whispered "Luce, you smell great. Mmmm. Can't stop myself". He let out a growl as he trailed kisses down her neck._

_"N-Natsu" Lucy's soft fingers gently shoved Natsu away. "W-what is wrong with you?" Lucy's face began to heat up. Now who wouldn't blush when your long time partner and crush would suddenly pin you up on a wall and trail kisses on your neck?_

_"Your scent" he said between kisses._

_"Fight back. Please. Cana gave that soap to me" Lucy pleaded. Natsu immediately pulled away. He pinched his nose and mouthed "sorry" to Lucy. Lucy smiled to Natsu._

_Now she was left disappointed. But no, she didn't want it to be forced. She wanted it to be from love._

"Now I told you everything. I feel so awkward with Natsu after that incident" Lucy's eyes wandered in the dim lighted streets.

"It'll be fine, Lucy-san" Juvia smiled to Lucy. "Juvia wonders, what could've happened with Gajeel-kun?" Lucy let out a mischievous grin. Lucy and Mira planned something for those two.

A/N: I am so sorry. I left you guys with a cliffhanger. So, "Redfox in Carnival" will be next! Please stay in touch. Leave a review! Love lots! 


	7. Chapter 7

REWRITTEN!

"Premonitions"

Chapter 7: Redfox in Carnival

The sun was setting. Orange and blue mixed in the vast sky. The carnival had everything: toys, games and even a miniature amphitheatre. After hours and hours of walking here and their, the group finally found a stall that caught their interest, excluding Gajeel of course.

Gajeel had a different story though. He was bored. So damn bored. He was feeling something different and a familiar scent had been bothering him since they got into the carnival. This uneasiness and tension filled his air. The carnival was great, yes, but the caretakers were shitty, not to mention weird.

This made him look over his shoulder for every 3 minutes to see if Levy and the 'Little Devil' were alright. He was walking too far ahead. He abruptly stopped and turned around as he heard a squeal from the bluenettes.

The two immediately ran to him. They begged him to play for the cute fluffy stuffed cat plushy. The begging seemed to last for hours and hours, making the dragon-slayer even more irritated.

"For the last time, I ain't gonna play that game for a stupid toy!" Gajeel snapped at Levy and Metalicanna who was staring at him with puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and tried to walk away. A heavy tug was felt on his shirt. It was Levy, who stared at him with teary-eyes. He sighed, for what seemed to be the 20th time inside the carnival.

He walked to the counter and slammed jewels. Levy and Metalicanna squealed in delight and clapped their hands. The Iron Dragon-slayer rolled his eyes and glared at the caretaker who was shivering. "How do you play this?" he asked the man huffily. His eyes fixed on something else as he felt the tension growing.

The man was short. He was wearing a velvet black suit, same with the rest of the employees in the carnival. He had long raven-colored hair and huge ember eyes.

"Y-you aim for the d-dragon that's chasing the hu-humans with this" the man managed to squeak out. He gave Gajeel a bow and arrow, supposedly to hit the dragon. "You get t-three trials with t-ten shots ea-each" he added.

"Tsk" Gajeel scoffed as he hastily grabbed the bow and arrow from the man. Gajeel aimed for the dragon, but it struck him. Why hit a dragon if his foster parent was one? He smirked and changed the aimed to the humans and started shooting.

"NO! NO!" the man said. "Aim for the DRAGON!" the man protested.

"No" the Iron-Dragon slayer turned to walk away and slammed the bow and arrow on the stall's counter, but then Metalicanna tugged hard on his pants and cried. "FINE!" he grabbed the bow and arrow again and changed the aim for the dragon. It took only a shot to hit the fast moving dragon.

"Here's your toy!" the man gave Metalicanna the cat plushy that hung on the prize section. The little bluenette jumped up and down with joy as she danced with the plushy.

Gajeel tried to hide the grin on his face, but the smile got out of control and went out without his permission. Levi just couldn't help seeing Gajeel with a smile whilst seeing his 'daughter' dancing with glee while holding up her new plushy, that Levy started to nod her eyebrows at Gajeel with a happy smile on her face.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and Levy stifled her laugh. They were making their way through the stalls once more.

"Daddy! That one next!" the little bluenette pointed to the theatre district. Without another word, she ran off to the ticket booth of the place and had sparkly eyes while waiting for her 'parents'. Levy pulled the Iron-Dragon slayer and ran off to where the child was.

After minutes of getting theatre tickets, the group finally settled down on the front row seat. No, they didn't even know what the play would be about. They patiently waited. Levy sat next to Gajeel, holding Metalicanna on her lap as she hummed.

Uneasiness rose its way to Gajeel's body. It could be the feeling of being watched or Levy sitting next to him while humming, the latter maybe. Gajeel was looking over his shoulder again. His blood turned cold when a weight was felt on his shoulder. His head turned, with caution of course, and saw Levy sleeping soundly. A light blush crept on his face.

All of the lights then turned off. The Iron-Dragon slayer was alarmed and immediately woke Levy up. The familiar scent suddenly got closer. The light's turned back on. The stage was now decorated in a vintage setting. There was a balcony with a rose garden underneath it.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend" the chorus sang.

Mumbling was heard beside Gajeel. Levy groggily sat properly and rubbed her eyes. She gave out a yawn. "Oh, thanks for waking me up" she muttered.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Gajeel exclaimed in a half whisper. "Shorty, you better put 'yer guard up. Something's smells funny" he added. Levy stared at him and nodded.

The play was starting, no doubt about that. Gajeel was paying no attention to it all. He was alert and turned his right hand into an iron pillar. Levy was completely drawn to the play. It was one of her most favorite tragic love novels.

The familiar scent drew close to them. Gajeel stood up and dragged Levy to the direction of the scent. They ran out to the backstage of the theatre. Gajeel stopped and sniffed the air once more. He pointed to that back door and ran out.

"Wait up, Gajeel!" Levy ran.

"Hey you-!" Gajeel shouted to the man who ran fast ahead of him with two cloaked subordinates running close to him. "What the-?" he blurted as the people took of their coates.

A/N: EVERYTHING STOPS HERE! Hehehe! I wrote this chapter again cuz it really bothered me! I just hate the grammar with the last one so yeah. HERE IT IS! Sorry for the late update! I'm TRYING my very best to please you guys so please don't hate me.

Okay, so now I'm pretty sure you have guesses of who these people are. But have this in mind, the familiar scent is not coming from these three. Kukuku

STAND. BOW. BYE. AYE SIR!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR a hundred and one reviews! Thank you soo much for your love and support! So as thanks for the reviews, here's a little one-shot, before we start the real chapter, about Natsu and Lucy, since they don't get the spotlight all the time in this story.

"F-L-O-U-R"

In Lucy's apartment, Lucy, Natsu and Happy were baking a cake. Lucy was doing everything: the cleaning, the mixing and etc. until a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and his cat-subordinate barged in her apartment and ruined everything. There was no more flour left, which enraged the stellar mage.

So…

There they were, walking by stall after stalls to look for flour after being kicked out of Lucy's apartment for wasting it. The stellar mage gave them enough money to buy a whole bag. So Natsu and Happy stopped at a flower shop, wait what? What flower shop?

"Are you sure she needs FLOWERS, Happy?" Natsu said, having second thoughts about this.

"Positive" Happy grinned.

"Okey. Let's buy it anyway. Wait, what did Lucy say? A whole bag?" Natsu asked again.

"Aye".

Natsu talked to the stall owner and told her that he wanted pink roses, since he assumed that pink was the blonde's favorite color, and a whole bag of it. The stall-keeper nodded and gave him what he wanted in exchange for 2 500 jewels, which was half of how much Lucy gave them.

"Ne, Natsu why don't we buy food?" Happy walked beside the contented dragon slayer.

Natsu shook his head "No, let's save it for future use" he grinned and gave Happy a thumbs up.

After minutes of flying…

"Yo! Lucy! We bought the flower you told us!" Natsu said while Happy dropped him through the window.

"What FLOWER? NATSU I SAID FLOUR! AS IN F-L-O-U-R! Not FLOWER! Why the hell would I need a FLOWER to bake a cake?!" Lucy screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Who said it was for baking?" Natsu neared Lucy's ear as he whispered, making the stellar mage blush and forget her anger towards the dragon-slayer.

"You llllllllike her" Happy purred.

"Here, Luce" Natsu said after handling Lucy the bag of flowers and ran off with Happy. Lucy gave a sigh. She always hated it when it only takes a second for Natsu to remove the distress he has caused her.

~~0~~

A/N: So here's the chapter! I hope you like it! Please leave a review after!

"Premonitions"

Chapter 8: Cascade of Emotions

The full moon's radiance filled the night sky. Each start twinkled, seemingly leveling themselves to the moon. The streets and alleyways of Clover Town were dead quiet. After hours and hours of traveling just to get to the middle of Clover Town, and there they were, standing in front of a big Sakura Tree that was surrounded by Scriptures.

A strong gust of wind blew past them. The group got out of the four-wheeler as a certain dragon-slayer and little minions, namely Happy, Ur and Siegrain, came rushing to them. Natsu had a goofy grin on his face and hugged Lucy. Gray could've sworn that Lucy blushed a million shades of red.

Happy was exclaiming that Natsu and Lucy were in love. Natsu being Natsu, was oblivious to the situation and asked Lucy why she was all red. Then they all giggled. Igneel even whispered to Seigrain's ear about how his Mama and Papa fell in love and laughed so hard when Lucy gave Natsu her kick.

The group was too concentrated on the 'couple', that they hadn't noticed a loud popping sound from behind the four-wheeler. "A-ano…sumimasen!" a voice was heard from the cloud of smoke. When the smoke got cleared, a clear figure of a pink-haired woman with two cute horns on her head was seen. It was Aries and she was still the same. She was still wearing her old clothes, except, the dress looked battered and damaged but it everything was still the same, she didn't even age!

"Aunt Aries!" exclaimed the children as they came rushing to hug their aunt.

"Ne, why is Aunt Aries here?" the brown-eyed pink-haired dragon-slayer asked.

"Sumimaseen~ I was here to check on you on your mission" the Stellar Spirit bowed down and chewed on her lower lip. "It's great to see Lucy-sama again" she smiled at Lucy with tears on the corners of her eyes, and then she broke into tears and hugged the Stellar Spirit Mage.

"Shhh" Lucy disheveled the Ram's pink- curled hair as she reassured that she was fine and fully-intact. No, THAT kind of future will never happen. She will never allow it, not in a million years.

"So, you went to check on us on our mission, huh?" Natsu looked away and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish way. "Sorry, for slacking off" he gave Aries one of his reassuring grins, Aries smiled back.

"Anoo…just reminding…you have only four days left to rewrite that" Aries pointed to the Scriptures behind them and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The real problem starts here. It wasn't runes. They didn't look like runes at all. It resembles scriptures in ancient writing. Not, even Levy could rewrite this. The scriptures looked like ancient characters glowing in blue that was mounted on the giant tree and another surrounded the City of Clover in a form of shackles which was invisible to the non-magic users.

"The spell has spread wide. This needs more than just four days" Erza sighed.

_Is that all that's left to do? Sigh?_ Lucy thought. "Well, I'm not giving up!" Lucy pulled up the sleeves of the blouse she was wearing, like she was about to go to a fight.

"That's the way to do it, Luce" Natsu smiled at the stellar mage and Lucy smiled back.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as he jumped in the air using his wings.

"Uhh, Mama, you do know that the big scripture on the sakuwra tree is just a timer, right?" Igneel eyed the stellar spirit mage as he waited for her reply. Lucy gave a comic reaction and sweat dropped as she nodded sheepishly.

Another gust of wind blew past them. Tension rose in the air. Natsu sniffed something and cautioned on his surroundings. Something was out of place and he didn't like it. He took three steps forward away from Lucy and then he neared her again. He did the same thing with Igneel who was next to Lucy.

Gray felt it as well. The ice alchemist gestured the water mage to carry Ur on her arms and coiled his hands around Juvia's waist in a protective manner. No matter how much Juvia ignored the fact that 'Gray-sama' coiled his arms on her waist, she still blushed like a school girl, but hugged Ur tightly to reassure safety.

Erza changed to her Morning star armor and pulled Siegrain closer. She was worried and nervous. What would be the outcome if these children would be killed here, in this timeline? Would it change the future? Or will Time Paradoxes occur? Minutes later, after the tension had lessened, they started to translate the scriptures.

Lucy studied each figure of the Scripture. She cocked an eyebrow as she tried to read the Scripture that was in front of her. It started with an inverted triangle with a sliver cut in the middle then, followed by a circle with three sticks underneath it, which was arranged in a vertical manner, just like the other writings.

"Gah! I don't get it!" Natsu threw his hands in the air and readied it for a punch. "The Fire Dragon's Fist!" he balled his fists and aimed for the shackle in front of him with full force. This sure was stupid, but what surprised the group the most was that Natsu was thrown away by a strong force from where he stood.

"Papa! PAPA! Are you alright?" Igneel rushed to his 'father's' side with Happy. Lucy, Juvia, Gray and Erza rushed to their side as well.

"Yeah" Natsu managed to nod with a shocked face. He hadn't expected a strong amount of force coming from the shackles.

"Don't do something so reckless, you idiot" Gray snorted. Normally, this would turn into an exchange of bitter words, then an endless fight, but Natsu was too dumbfounded to react.

"A protective spell" Erza said as she examined the shackles and scriptures around them. She aimed her sword at the shackle and hit it in full force, but instead the power was reflected and bounced on her instead. Erza was now badly hurt.

"MAMA!" Seigrain rushed to Erza's side and helped her get up. Her left pigtail was untied and half of the dress was torn. Erza was wounded. She tried to stand up just to tell Seigrain that she was alright but fell right back down.

"The protective spell wouldn't be destroyed that easily, Aunt Erza" Ur walked toward Erza and froze her wounds. The Titania flinched at first, but then she eased up as she felt light and not in pain. "It could only be destroyed by the 3rd Spell of Vintage: Unison Raid" she added.

"3rd Spell Vintage: Unison Raid? What's that? And what's a Spell Vintage?" Gray continuously asked.

"Uncle Gray, a Spell Vintage is what divides the Unison Raids into levels and uses. Each Unison Raid has a specialization, whether it's for protective spells or to rid this world from the people you hate the most" Igneel answered owlishly.

"Such a spell really exists? Wow, Natsu is that really your kid?" Gray hollered. A vein popped from Natsu's head as lunged forward to give Gray a hard punch. The exhibitionist swiftly shoved the punch and smirked at Natsu. Natsu growled and sat back down as he suddenly felt dizzy. This is may be the effect of the hit he took when the shackle reflected his flaming fist back to him, ten fold.

"Let's go, Gray-san" Juvia nodded at Gray. Ur stood between them and shook her head.

"Mom and Dad don't know 3rd Spell of the Vintage: Unison Raid yet" Ur smiled at the two. Natsu stifled his laugh at Gray whilst the ice alchemist gave him a death glare.

Ur held hands with Igneel. Their hand intertwined and their index fingers were folded. Their tummies were stuck together. Then they chanted "Oh starlight that flows in the rivers of the Milky Way. Oh divine power of the dearest Jupiter and of courage in the heart of the galaxy. We beg you, descend from the heavens above!" They raised their arms in a slow manner and made sure that the other pair was facing the ground to complete the spell. Otherwise, everything will be in chaos.

Lucy suddenly gasped. The Scriptures, it seemed familiar to her because she read those writings from a book entitled "Dear Archangel Uriel" which was written by another famous writer named Nazel John when Lucy was six years old. But, what's the connection of that book and the Scriptures?

~~0~~

A/N: YEY! Another chapter done! I hope 'ya like it. And please keep guessing on the names of the three people from the previous chapter! I hope I have you hooked with this suddedn arrival of this Nazel guy. If you guys have any clarifications or something, you could just go and message me or something. And please forgive my mistakes with grammar and spelling, English is not my mother tongue. Anyways, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW EARTHLANDERS!

STAND. BOW. BYE. AYE SIR!

-blacknote12


	9. Chapter 9

_"Premonitions"_

_Chapter 9: Truth Revealed_

Gajeel stood dumbfounded.

The three hooded figures took off their cape. Their capes rustled against the grass that stood below their feet. Dews on the lush green grass made the capes wet. Underneath the cape revealed two women and a man with blue hair. The iron dragon slayer sniffed the air again.

_No._

Gajeel had lost the scent he was after. He stared coldly at the people before him. A deathly glare paired with a dark aura was visible. His knuckles turned white, wanting to punch the people in front of him. That was danger and it got away. He was so frustrated and felt the need to slap himself for being to slow. This could put his girls in jeopardy.

Metalicanna squirmed her way out of Levy's grasp. She forced her little body free from Levy's arms. On the other hand, Levy stared hard at these three people. She never met them, right? But why do they seem so familiar? Metalicanna jumped from Levy's arms and directly ran to the people in front of them.

"Uncle Jellal!" the little bluenette squealed as she ran to them, arms wide open.

"Wha-?" Jellal was bewildered.

"Since when were you an _Uncle, _Jellal?" Ultear raised a brow and placed a hand on her hip. She was obviously irritated.

Metalicanna tripped on something, making her lose her balance. She braced for the impact and readied herself with the pain. She closed her eyes, but before she could ever touch the ground, she landed on something cold. She opened her eyes. It was Gajeel's iron pillar, extended to catch her before she fell on the grassy ground. Levy ran to her and carried her back to her arms.

Gajeel turned the iron pillar back and made his way to his 'girls'. He rustled Metalicanna's hair. "Be careful little squirt" he said in a half whisper to the teary-eyed little bluenette.

"Thank you, Daddy" Metalicanna smiled.

Gajeel could've sworn he heard Levy's giggle but shrugged it all off. He turned to the people before him once more. "So, you're Jellal eh?" his arms crossed. "Erza's little boyfriend" he snorted. A dark blush crept up on Jellal's face. "Well, thanks to you three I lost the scent I was after".

"Scent? Are you some kind of a dog or something?" Ultear crossed her arms. Gajeel scoffed. He's used to hearing that every once in a while now anyway.

"What were you chasing?" Meredy asked.

Levy held Metalicanna tightly. She remembered like it was yesterday. These two people members Grimoire Heart. She trembled. _Hasn't Gajeel sensed it yet?_ She thought. Her knees felt weak as she tried to stand still.

"Mommy shouldn't be scared! Uncle Loke told me that Aunt Meredy and Aunt Ultear changed" Metalicanna whispered to Levy's ear.

"You sure?" she replied, still doubtful.

"Sure I'm sure!" Metalicanna smiled. Levy let out a deep breath. Curious as she is, she walked to the area where Metalicanna fell down. She found an old book. She placed the little bluenette down and picked the book up.

_'Dear St. Uriel'_ she read its cover. She opened the book and found the pages empty. She carefully ran her fingers on the bare pages. She immediately dropped the book as a white light blinded her. Letters came flying out of nowhere and imprinted themselves onto the book. She picked it up again.

"What does that mean?" Gajeel asked with a stern look on his face. Levy turned to face Gajeel, she was worried.

"Why don't we read it then?" Jellal grabbed the book from Levy.

_'Year X391, 13__th__ of October,_

_I was sixteen when I started praying for a blessing from God. I had been through a lot of hardships here on my time. I had seen my mother and father killed mercilessly in front of me. I swore revenge. I would kill that person who killed my parents. I continuously prayed for 5 years to please Him. Everything I did was fruitful, for God had sent me one of his archangels. St. Uriel granted me something. Something I never imagined in my whole life. Ever._

_John Nazel'_

"Read it faster Jellal!" Meredy demanded.

"Alright I will" he sighed in reply. He turned the page and started reading once more.

'_St. Uriel, the archangel had granted me a spell. It was more than enough to avenge my parents. He brought the divine light on my life. He gave me a spell to destroy everything or everyone. He taught me the spell Chaos Sprout'_

"What's that supposed to be?" Ultear asked Jellal who gave a shrug as a reply.

'_Thirty years, I trained myself to figure out how to use the spell perfectly. This time, this time for sure, I would kill him. Day by day, everything went according to plan. _

_But on the 7__th__ day of July, when the spell was completely written, a black dragon. It was a mastodonic dragon whose entire upper body, was covered in black, round scales, which in turn are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. It in fact so huge that he could rival a huge mountain with that height. So many lives were taken that day. Everything was entirely my fault…'_

"Everything ends here, the rest of the pages are bare" Jellal stated.

"We need to get to Lu-chan and the others" Levy pleaded.

"How are we supposed to do that? We don't even know where they are!" Gajeel raised his voice out of anxiety.

"Please?" Levy bowed her head down.

Gajeel gave a sigh. "There's no use arguing with you" he ruffled the bluenette's hair and gave her a smile. Levy smiled back. A tint of pink was evident of her cheeks, but she didn't care.

"We're coming too, we need to see how this ends" the three nodded to Gajeel as he nodded and sniffed the air and ran to the direction of Clover Town.

A/N: SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! I HAD MY MIDTERM EXAM LAST WEEK. Please forgive me. I am so very sorry. Really. And you guys have been so cool and reviewed my last chapter. Thank you so much. I guess I'll update as much as I can this week because it's semestral break! WEEE!

I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I could before the rumored chapter *SPOILER ALERT* in which Jellal will die. SO I HAVE TO FINISH THIS STORY IF EVER THAT HAPPENS. I just hope Mashima-sensei wouldn't.

I'm just so thankful with you guys right now. I hope you'll leave a review!

Please forgive my mistakes. English is not my mother tongue xDD

STAND. BOW. BYE. AYE SIR! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Premonitions"

Chapter 10: Why?

A blinding blue light descended from the heavens and fell on the two little mages, then hitting the Chain Scriptures. The two seemed to be conductors of the light, which erased the blue color that filled the writings. All living creatures scampered away from the sight of the blue light. The timer on the Sakura Tree also slowed down.

Ur and Igneel sat down, grasping for air. They had just finished doing one of the hardest and most dangerous spells of the Unison Raid. Both of them high fived for the success after seeing the Scriptures fade into white color, indicating the loss of the protective spell that was guarding it. Now it makes things a little easier.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, not fully understanding as to why they had to do that. Still, he pumped his fists in the air and showed the others his goofy grin. He walked to Igneel and gave him a pat on the head. Igneel smiled to his ''father'' and started tearing up. He never wanted to lose his father nor his mother. He won't allow it, not in a million years.

"Igneel-san should stop crying. It makes you look like a complete idiot!" Ur exclaimed, probably teasing the boy. She crossed her arms and grinned at the teary-eyed Igneel.

"Shut it! Ice Princess!" Igneel argued. He hated being belittled especially when it came from Ur.

"Ha! Now you're upset! How pitiful could you get?!" the little bluenette hollered.

Natsu grabbed Gray's black shirt, which he was currently wearing, and tossed him back. Gray was too shocked of what just happened, wobbled and fell on his butt. He gave Natsu a deathly glare and organized his shirt back in place. He ran his hands through his hair and ran to Natsu's direction.

"What the hell was that for, YOU PUNK?!" Gray punched Natsu's gut.

"Why the hell is your kid starting a fight with my boy?" Natsu gave an upper cut the Ice Alchemist.

"For fucks sake, how the hell should I know?!" the Ice Alchemist punched his right cheek. And so their battle started.

Igneel stood up and brushed his tears away with his arm, ignoring the fact that his ''father'' started a brawl with his uncle. Natsu and Gray were completely oblivious of Erza's presence and were so fed up with their battle. Igneel and Ur continued their little argument as well.

"I am NOT pitiful! I was NEVER pitiful! Shorty!" Igneel grinned as wide as he could. He knew Ur hated being called short more than anything in this Earthland.

"Crybaby!" she shot back.

"Weirdo!" Igneel inched his face from the bluenette's.

"Whiner!" Ur growled.

Seigrain, watching behind them and getting irritated, decided to end the pointless feud. Erza popped a vein in her head and also decided to end the Idiots' brawl as well. Erza changed to her Morning Star armor whilst Seigrain surrounded his body with immense magic power.

"You guys" Erza started, catching the attention of the battling mages, "STOP IT!" Segrain continued as the Titania pointed the twin swords to the now hugging Natsu and Gray, and then Seigrain jumped from boulder to boulder only to stop in front of Ur and Igneel.

"Photon Slicer!" Erza muttered, releasing a large blast that barely missed Natsu's back. Both of them whimpered.

"Heavenly Beams!" Seigrain several powerful beams towards Ur and Igneel. Both are now hugging each other in fear of their lives.

Lucy, Juvia and Happy, who witnessed everything, sweat dropped. Lucy's knees went weak and she was shivering uncontrollably. If she had tried to stop them, her life would've been in jeopardy as well. Juvia was rubbing her arms to shake the goose bumps off. Happy broke into cold sweat with what he just witnessed.

"Like parent like child, huh?" Lucy managed to speak out in her frozen state. Juvia and Happy nodded as well.

Erza, hearing everything, sent daggers with her stare to the three. That literally sent shivers down their spines. It was Erza who was sending them a glare; couldn't it be just Natsu or Gray? That would've felt a little better. Just a teensy bit. But no, it had to be Erza, the scariest woman in Fairy Tail.

"F-Fish!" Happy squeaked out as he turned his back on the glaring Titania.

"A-Aye!" Lucy mimicked Happy and turned her back as well.

"Juvia thinks she saw a h-heart-shaped c-cloud!" the Water Mage pointed and turned around as well. It was nighttime and the weather was fine, thank you very much.

Happy, Lucy and Juvia could've sworn that they heard Erza growl. The temperature seemed to drop around them as well. The three gave out a loud gulp. Erza cleared her throat and returned to her Heart-Kreuz Armor. All of them, except for Erza of course, heaved a sigh.

"Let's continue re-writing this!" Erza's voice demanded and the rest saluted her and started re-writing the Scriptures.

Now that the protective spell was broken, re-writing the scriptures is now as easy as ABC. All you had to do was to turn the Scripture upside down or doodle on it. The only catch was that you have to do one scripture at a time. You couldn't do two scriptures or exceed a line from a scripture to another because it'll only speed up the spell.

Natsu and Gray would continuously growl at each other, but each time Erza would look over to them, they would throw their arms at each others shoulder and sing a happy tune. Lucy sighed. Seigrain also stood in between Igneel and Ur. Each time the two would send glares to each other; Seigrain would clear his throat making his presence known.

Juvia and Lucy decided to stick with each other for a while, so they rewrote the Scriptures side by side. An awkward silence fell upon the two. The silence seemed deafening from Lucy's point of view. Each time the former Phantom Lord member would give out a sigh.

"Igneel seems rowdy, though I thought he was well-mannered at first" Lucy spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Ur seems spoiled as well" Juvia started, "Juvia wonders which side of the family she got that from" the two of them chuckled after what Juvia just said.

"Could be Gray, but on my part, I think Igneel's rowdiness came from Natsu" Lucy said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"That Juvia agrees" Juvia nodded thoughtfully. The two of them giggled.

Unknown to them, was that their voices were too loud that all of the others heard them. Gray was laughing so hard at Natsu who balled his fists. Igneel and Ur were also blushing; they were totally unconscious with their actions a few moments ago. Erza was also chuckling herself but immediately stifled it after a few seconds.

Ur on the other hand, was only trying to cheer Igneel up. She couldn't bear to stand watching Igneel literally getting down on his knees and breaking down. More than anything, she never wants Igneel to cry. But it seems that each time she tries to cheer him up, everything leads to a foul exchange of words then a feud.

Ur sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry" Igneel muttered as he moved next to Ur's spot.

"H-huh?" the little bluenette's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry for what I said" Igneel bowed his head.

"Ur understands. Sometimes, these occurrences can really make us sad" Ur said bluntly.

"But you're strong, I'm not" Igneel looked away from Ur.

"Igneel-san, every one of us is strong" she gave him a light pat on the shoulder and continued rewriting.

Comfortable silence followed them. Natsu, hearing everything because of his sensitive ears, couldn't stop but smile to himself. He was amazed with Igneel's courage. He could never suck up and apologize to Gray like that. He couldn't really apologize to anyone if he wasn't forced to do so.

The whole place became quiet and was totally enveloped by the comforting silence. Lucy was peacefully humming. Finally, everything was now alright. She grinned to herself, which earned a few comments from Happy, calling her '_weirdo'. _She didn't mind it though; she valued her life and still wanted to see the light of another day.

The temperature seemed to drop again but this time, this wasn't caused by our Titania. Lucy could feel the earth shaking and it wasn't just her imagination. The others felt the shake as well. The wind also got stronger and uneasiness filled the air once more. There was a loud roar-like sound from behind the mountains, which was seemed to be 50 feet away from them.

"Acnologia…" Lucy was shaking uncontrollably.

~0~0~0~0~

A/N: YEHEEEY! I FINALLY UPDATED! HAHA. Sorry for being late, again -.-'' (please don't kill me)

About the spoiler thingy in which Jellal will die? Nah, don't worry. Even if that chapter really comes, though I hope it wont, I won't change the flow to follow that one. I LOVE JELLAL SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY.

Forgive any errors for english is not my mother tongue xDD

Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews you gave me on Chappie 9. And faves too!

Please review on this one as well.

Until then,

STAND. BOW. BYE. AYE SIR.


	11. Chapter 11

"Premonitions"

Chapter 11: Memories are Carved

The iron dragon slayer and his companions finally arrived but what he saw wasn't expected.

_Acnologia…?_

His fellow guild members ran away from the circle of writings. He had no idea what was going on, only that the Chaos Sprouts had summoned the Black Dragon. His knees trembled. His voice dried up in his throat. But what scared him out of his wits was that Natsu was standing directly below the dragon with Erza as the others ran away.

Gray nearly jumped at the iron dragon slayer the moment his eyes averted to his piercings. Dark blue met bloodshot colored eyes. Gajeel could barely move. All of the memories came flooding at him. Soaking him with those pitiful and despicable memories. Like the rain, soaking his every bone.

_Pitter._

_Patter._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

Without another word, Gray handed him the water mage he had carried like a sack of potatoes and little Ur who was trembling with fear and ran back to stand with Titania and Salamander. He stood there dumbfounded. Barely speaking, barely breathing, he was feeling useless.

He had seen '_Bunny Girl'_ trip over a rock and throwing Igneel on the ground. She quickly recovered and picked up Igneel, throwing her heels in the process. Then the scent of tears filled his nose. He glanced over to his side and Levy was tearing up.

_Rain…_

"Gajeel! Promise me, you won't leave me!" the iron dragon slayer was dumbfounded at the bookworm's request but still he nodded. Levy ran as fast as her feet could take her to the Chained Scriptures. He had no choice. He ran with her, leaving the women and children behind. But this was the least he could do, right?

"Oi, Levy! What are you planning to do?" he didn't call her _'Shrimp'_ anymore. He didn't have the courage. For the first time in ages, he was cowering in fear. His eyes grew wide when he noticed the bluenette blinking her tears away. He went silent.

"Solid Script" Levy started as she made a stance and took out a plum. "Erase!" one by one, the characters vanished in a white light. Levy was sweating and panting. The timer on the Sakura Tree blasted, like a nuclear bomb. Smoke and ashes filled the area.

The smoke had cleared and ashes were falling like snow. Along the grasses, Levy had collapsed. Gajeel ran to her side but what shocked him the most was the absence of magic power on her body. Cries followed, but to Gajeel it was mere silence. Rage had filled his eyes as he carried Levy, in bridal-style to the water mage and stellar mage.

"G-Gajeel-kun?" the battered water mage managed to squeak out to him.

_He gave no answer._

"Levy! LEVY!" the crying stellar mage grabbed Levy and laid her on her lap. Tears ran down her pale cheeks. No, Levy wasn't dead, but she was out of magic power and that's the same as being dead when you're a mage.

"I could help!" Jellal insisted. All eyes were on him. As if telling him the useless, hopeless word"_How?"_ He wanted to help, yes. And so did Ultear and Meredy, but it seemed hopeless. Jellal nodded to Ultear, as if having a conversation with her eyes and ran off to Natsu, Erza and Gray who were hopelessly firing at Acnologia.

Using his meteor, he snatched up the three and ran back as to where he had left the others.

"Where are you-?!" Natsu's vein popped but his demeanor calmed when he noticed the seriousness on Jellal's face.

"Thanks…" Gray's voice went ice cold.

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" Erza searched for possible evidences of him being a thought projection but found none.

"It's been a while, Erza" Jellal replied as he dropped the three of them as to where the rest of them waited.

Acnologia turned its gaze to them. Its eyes were damp and cold, just like how they remember it. It let out a loud roar but not the dragon roar. If it was, they could have been smithereens by now. They could have been memories. Pieces and pieces of memories.

"Mama! Mama! I can't find Horologium's key!" Igneel tugged on Lucy's ripped orange blouse. Lucy looked around and finally found a silver gleam just a few meters from Acnologia. She ran.

Each time the stellar mage's feet would touch the ground was similar to stabbing knives. Like the feeling of Little Mermaid when she walked on the lovely shores of the crystal clear beach. Blisters and blisters were formed on her feet. Natsu's voice echoed through her mind as she could distantly hear him. She was hearing his warnings. But she was happy, despite all the tears, because finally she could feel Natsu cared for her.

As she picked up the gleaming silver key, she threw it to Juvia with all the strength that was left of her. The water mage jumped and successfully caught the key and handed it to Igneel. Forgetting about every care she had for '_Gray-sama',_ she ran to Lucy.

"Lucy!" rain started to fall as Juvia watched the stellar mage gape in horror at the dragon behind her. "LUCYYY!" Juvia ran as fast as she could. Oh, how she wished she had the magic of speed right now. The gods hated her, didn't they? She tripped over a small stone and scraped a knee. She didn't care. She tried standing but fell right down and felt that she had broken a bone somewhere on her left leg.

Strong arms coiled itself on her waist. She looked up to see who it was. _Gray-sama?_ He wrapped Juvia's other shoulder on his and walked back to the others. He was wobbling, they were wobbling. This was better than a dream but, no blush had crept up on the water mage's face.

"But-But Lucy-san!" she protested. The ice alchemist merely pointed at Jellal who was using meteor and dragging Lucy away from the huge merciless, ruthless dragon. Gray was running low on magic power, and so was everyone else. Something was draining their magic power.

_Drip. _

_Drip._

_Drop._

The rain was haunting Juvia, no everyone.

Not just Juvia.

"Wasn't it raining like the last time you showed Juvia the clear skies, Gray-sama?" Juvia smiled sadly to Gray.

'_Sama'_ was like food for his tormented soul. Yes, he had told her never to use '_sama'_ again, but he couldn't stop the happiness that was dripping out of him. His stomach felt weird, like butterflies overpowering his every sense. Now he felt it. He felt love and happiness. Not just the typical '_nakama love', _but the _'I want to be together forever with you'_ kind of love.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Juvia…" he started to confront. No it wasn't the best timing and all but he wanted to say it now. He might never get the chance again. _Ever. _"I love you" came cascading out of his mouth, like waterfalls or a rainbow. He could feel his cheeks flaming up but he gave no care.

"Juvia…Juvia is at loss for words…" the water mage said as she stared at Gray with pure awe. Gray nodded and smiled. That's what he really wanted in the first place. "I love you too" she squeaked out. For the first time, she wasn't using third person. As much as they wanted to kiss, but gathering with their nakama was priority.

They had seen Jellal hover above them with immense speed and carried Lucy with him. Gray also carried Juvia in bridal style and ran to the others.

Just as they arrived, the children had formed a circle around Igneel while holding out their hands. The little dragon slayer slash celestial mage raised his hand with Horologium's key. "Open the gate to the clock, Horologium" he muttered, almost to himself. The said celestial spirit was dropped on them. His little compartment had opened and swallowed the children. He stood up only to let the others see the children fully intact inside him.

Juvia crawled to the clock. "Will Juvia see Ur again?" she said as she knocked on the glass door.

"'You will see Ur again, Mama', she says" Horologium tapped Juvia's head.

"When? When will you be back, Seigrain?" Erza ran to the clock as well.

"'Soon, Mom. Soon', he says " Horologium shrugged. "'Daddy Jellal! I never got a chance to meet you properly but, let me tell you this'" Seigrain waved to Jellal. "'I love you Dad! See you soon! Next time we'll have some Father-Son time, okay?'" he waited eagerly for Jellal's reply. His jaw dropped but managed to nod anyway.

Yellow light swallowed them. In a flash they were gone. Erza went flustered after realizing her conversation with her future child. She turned her gaze to Jellal who was as flustered as her. Juvia sighed in contentment as well. Acnologia roared again. This time he was flying over to their direction. All of them had been at loss of magic power after Acnologia sucked it for his dragon roar.

Drowsiness crept in as everything turned pitch black. All of them fell flat on the grassy ground.

. . .

"Acnologia! NO!" Lucy screamed.

The blonde tossed and turned on her soft and fluffy bed. _Wait._ How the hell did she manage to reach her apartment? Lucy cracked her eyes open. She immediately jolted up and tossed the blanket on the floor. She had noticed some sweat beads on her forehead.

_Was that all a dream?_

"Shut up, Lushyyy! You're noisy!" Natsu turned away from Lucy and faced the wall.

"Aye" the blue fur ball also managed to mumble as it snuggled closer to the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"You two…" a vein popped on Lucy's forehead "HOW DARE YOU SLEEP HERE?!" she kicked both of her teammates out of the house.

Lucy sighed. How in the world did they get there in the first place anyway? As she was making her way to the bathroom, to wash away all the bad memories or her "dream", she tripped onto something. She had the feeling that this had happened twice this day. When was it again?

_"Mama! Mama! I can't find Horologium's key!" Igneel tugged on Lucy's ripped orange blouse. Lucy looked around and finally found a silver gleam just a few meters from Acnologia. She ran._

_Each time the stellar mage's feet would touch the ground was similar to stabbing knives. Like the feeling of Little Mermaid when she walked on the lovely shores of the crystal clear beach. Blisters and blisters were formed on her feet. Natsu's voice echoed through her mind as she could distantly hear him. _

Memories came flooding to her, making her think it wasn't a dream. She looked at her feet and she was in shock. She had tripped on Natsu's bag which was filled with clothes. _So it wasn't a dream! _

"IGNEEL!"_ No wonder my clothes are battered and I have blisters too._

. . . . . . . . . .

"Gray-sama! Ur! Ur" Juvia fell flat on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

_Wooden? _

Juvia slowly got up. She rubbed her eyes to clear out her vision. Her mouth went open when she saw the oh so familiar baby-blue curtains draping the place. She was back at her room. When and most importantly how? Her gaze turned to the sleeping figure on her bed. It was the familiar raven-haired shirtless man.

_Gray-sama…_

Gray groaned. He slowly got up and looked at Juvia who gaped at him. He tried to wave but she was in shock. He looked down and found no shirt. He muttered curses as he looked around the room looking for something to cover up. Juvia wasn't gaping at him for being shirtless, no, she was used to it. She was gaping as to why the ice alchemist was their on _her _room.

"Oh Juvia, why were you shouting my name earlier?" Gray stated as he wore a shirt he found inside his bag.

"Ano…Juvia…wait…what was Juvia going to say again?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion as she stared at the ice mage who shrugged. She tried to stand up but pain shot on her left leg and she fell back down. _When did Juvia…?_

_"Lucy!" rain started to fall as Juvia watched the stellar mage gape in horror at the dragon behind her. "LUCYYY!" Juvia ran as fast as she could. Oh, how she wished she had the magic of speed right now. The gods hated her, didn't they? She tripped over a small stone and scraped a knee. She didn't care. She tried standing but fell right down and felt that she had broken a bone somewhere on her left leg._

Juvia's eyes widened. She snapped her fingers. That was when she broke her leg!

_"Wasn't it raining like the last time you showed Juvia the clear skies, Gray-sama?" Juvia smiled sadly to Gray. _

_"Yeah" he nodded. "Juvia…" he started to confront. He could feel his cheeks flaming up but he gave no care. _

_"Juvia…Juvia is at loss for words…" the water mage said as she stared at Gray with pure awe. Gray nodded and smiled. That's what he really wanted in the first place. "I love you too" she squeaked out. For the first time, she wasn't using third person. _

Now she had remembered Gray confession. Her face heated up as she felt steam blowing out of her ears. She fell back on the floor with dizzy eyes and her hands clutching her chest. Gray ran to her. But then she managed to squeak out "Ur-san!" before totally losing consciousness, leaving Gray bewildered.

. . . . . . . . .

"LEVY! METALICANNA!" Gajeel jolted up while waving his hands in the air.

_Where am I? Wasn't I dying just a few moments ago? _Gajeel looked over to the left side of the bed. Levy had just snuggled closer to him. He averted his gaze to his surroundings. He was surrounded by a wide array of books. Endless rows of books greeted him. _Was it all a dream?_

"Gajeel? What's wrong?" Levy sat up and yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Then everything went clear. "PERVERT!" Levy screamed at the top of her lungs as Gajeel ran out of the room. He hadn't done anything perverted, why was Levy acting that way? He was only there to help take care of Metalicanna, right?

As he closed the door behind him, he broke into cold sweat. The temperature dropped around him. When he turned around, he had found a glaring Titania staring at him.

_Fuck._

. . . . . . . . . .

Another rowdy day started at Fairy Tail.

Natsu kicked open the guild doors as he screamed to no one in particular. His hair was bedraggled, like he just woke up. And oh, he just did. He was scratching his head sheepishly, mumbling about how Lucy kicked her out of her house. Happy was following him, also half sleepy and mumbling about how weird Lucy could get.

They sat down on the table and fell back into dreamland.

_Sweet._

A few minutes later, Lucy arrived at the guild. She was limping but nonetheless she ran at the request board. She panicked and looked at each job. Her rent was due next week. After a few moments, she ran to Natsu and Happy's table and woke them up, trying to make them understand that she needed to pay her rent.

After three hours, Lucy still hadn't woken up the two. She sighed and sat on the available chair next to Natsu. She was brushing a few strands away from Natsu's face. Different array of thoughts clouded her mind. A loud bang broke the guild doors into pieces, making Lucy break her trance of thoughts.

"Ow! OW!" Gajeel's voice echoed across the room.

The rest of the guild members went deadly quiet.

_Oh shit. _

_Titania's angry._

"E-Erza, we could talk this out!" Gray yelped.

Erza had been dragging the two men from Fairy Hills to the guild by ear. She was lecturing them about not entering Fairy Hills without permission because they were boys and not to sleep with the girls there. Gray was a different story. Erza had found him without a shirt on Juvia's room with Juvia on his arms because Juvia was unconsious.

Wait. Didn't he already find a shirt that time? Well, he stripped them off again.

The Titania was so upset that she didn't listen to the boys' complains and the girls' explanation. She started beating the two to pulp.

_Aye. _

_Typical day it was._

Three hooded figures entered the guild. Master Makarov followed closely behind them. Mirajane turned to them and handed them the guild stamp. The three people took off their capes and revealed the faces of Jellal, Meredy and Ultear.

"Where do you want your stamps?" Mirajane said. The said people pointed different areas on their bodies as to where they wanted it to be.

"Je-Jellal…"Erza shakily stood, watching Jellal who smiled sweetly at her. The Titania had thrown the two men across the guild and ran to the blue haired mage. "What-What is the meaning of this? Master!" Erza stammered.

~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: I'm not going to end it so soon. KUKUKU. So did you like it? Did 'ya? Did 'ya?

Thank you so much for the support you guys but I'm afraid this is ending.

And a little trivia: This is the longest chapter I've ever made in my entire life!

Hehehhe.

I need supporters for my fic "Make Her Smile" as well. Please? *le oh so famous puppy-dog eyes*

Review, fave, follow and make me smile?

STAND. BOW. BYE. AYE SIR.


	12. Epilogue

_Premonitions_

_Epilogue_

Everyone who was involved in the Chaos Sprout incident had lost all of their memories. They had forgotten about the children and such. But six years had passed since then. Jellal had joined the guild along with Ultear and Meredy because Master Makarov forced the council to allow them to be free. The council had doubts at first but then they agreed to do so if and only if the Fairy Tail guild would make sure that these people would stay out of trouble.

And so…

Jellal Fernandes is nervously fidgeting his fingers as he waited at the alter of the church. He is tapping the floor with his one-inch heeled shoe. He tries his best to fix his black tux. His straightens his bow every now and then when he feels that the bow is not in a perfect position. Yup, he is nervous. Who wouldn't be, right? This is his wedding day for Mavis' sake.

_Who's the lucky girl?_

Jellal is shaking uncontrollably. His bestman, Natsu, keeps on nudging his side for him to stand still. In the first place, he didn't really know why he chose Natsu to be his bestman. He had no idea who the perfect bestman could be and then, all of a sudden the pink-haired dragon slayer came crashing through. That's the only reason he could think as to why he chose Natsu to be the bestman, nothing more.

The whole townspeople of Magnolia seem to be there, but really, it was just the whole Fairy Tail guild and the Trimen. He couldn't understand why he is so nervous right now. Natsu already said a few curses about his tight tux, but Jellal couldn't understand why couldn't he be as carefree as him?

He couldn't wait for his bride.

That was a fact.

All the feeling of being anxious and excitement is welling up in his stomach. Thousands of butterflies occupied his tummy. His heart beats so loud he thinks that the priest could hear it. His hands are ice-cold and he thinks that his hands are colder than Gray's ice. He tries to humor himself to forget the nervousness and so he settles with the ice-cold hand joke and chuckles inwardly.

The wedding bells are ringing. It seemed to be music in his ears but he can't stop thinking that his bride arrives anytime soon. He starts counting in his head as he anxiously waits for his bride to finally enter the church and walk towards him. _3…2…1_

His beautiful bride enters. Four-year-old Ur and two-year-old Layla hold the end on her dress to avoid it from touching the floor after the bridesmaids and their partners had taken their seats. His bride slowly walks the aisle. A veil covered her face, but he could tell that she's looking gorgeous.

Her gown looks beautiful. It is a simple sleeveless mermaid dress with a long trailing end. Sewn flowers adorn her hips and the folds of her dress. It seems to sparkle with all the glitters on the dress. She wears periwinkle gloves with flowers and ribbons at the end. Her hair is in a simple braided updo with two curled locks on each side.

As his bride reaches the alter, he could feel her smile. He smiles back. The priest starts the wedding ceremony, in which Jellal didn't pay much attention to. His gaze is fixed on HIS red-haired beauty standing next to him. He tries to ease his nervousness as he whispers things on her ears.

"You look beautiful, Erza" his breath tickles the Titania's neck. 

"You didn't even see my face yet" Erza shots at her groom-to-be.

"Well, I still think you're beautiful" Jellal insists as the redhead smiles.

She clutches the bouquet of flowers on her hands. The pastor mutters a few words to them. Then came the vows. Jellal had already sworn to love Erza with all his might the moment he was under the custody of Fairy Tail as his trial. That trial had to be the best thing that happened to him in all his life. He didn't know why, but somehow along the way, he fell so hard for the redhead.

Their son, Seigrain, had entered the ceremony and carried a pillow with rings on it. Jellal smiles at his 4-year old son. They had been together with Erza for 6 years now and had a son. Today was the day they had decided to get married. Erza was supposed to wait for the wedding night until they did it but she couldn't stand…_him._

Jellal smiles at his son after he made the exit.

"Jellal Fernandes , have you a token of your love for Erza Scralet?" the pastor asks Jellal as Natsu gives the ring to the minister.

" Erza Scarlet , do you receive this ring in pledge of the same on your part?" the priest turns to Erza.

"I do" Erza replies.

"Erza Scarlet, have you a token of your love for Jellal Fernandes?" Erza nods.

"Jellal Fernandes, do you receive this ring in pledge of the same on your part?" Jellal gulps.

"I do" Jellal says as he manages to squeak out.

Jellal continues to hold Erza's hands as he didn't care much as to what the priest had to say. All he wanted was to kiss her. Right there and now, in front of everyone to show them how much love he has felt to the redhead. Somewhere in the back of his head, he hopes for Erza to feel the same way towards him.

"You may now kiss the bride" the pastor says.

He unveils her. Jellal swoops her up in the air and finally looks up to kiss her. Erza hugs his neck to support the grasp on her waist. Jellal carries her in bridal style as they ride the Titania's 4-wheeler adorned with flowers. Rice grains and flowers were thrown to the newly weds as a sign of good luck.

The women were crying, including Ichiya. He still couldn't believe the marriage that he just witnessed. Erza! Of all people! He wipes his nose with the hanky he brought.

Jellal puts her down. Erza brushes her dress in position as she turns around and throws the bouquet of flowers on her hands. Unmarried women from the guild rushes to catch it, hoping to get married as soon as possible. Evergreen is the lucky woman to have caught the bouquet unconsciously. Dark crimson slowly crept up her face as he felt a strong arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing, Elfman?" she asks rudely at the said man and pulls her fan out of nowhere as she starts to hit him with it.

"Ow! Ow! Getting married is MANLY!" Elfman makes a remark as Evergreen continues to hit him.

Erza giggles at the two. Jellal pulls her hand into the 4-wheeler. Romeo Conbolt is going to drive them to the reception area: the guild hall.

"Erza…"Jellal starts.

"Yes?" the Titania smiles.

"I just want you to know that I love you. So much" Jellal kisses his bride passionately. Taken aback, it took a few seconds before Erza could respond and kisses him back.

"I love you too, Jellal" Erza replies back after the kiss has ended. "I wonder where Seigrain is" she pouts.

Jellal thinks it's cute and smiles. "I'm sure he's with Aunt Levy and Uncle Gajeel" he toys with her scarlet locks. He stops as he remembers something "Too bad you're not _'Scarlet'_ anymore" he frowns.

"At least I get to be _'Fernandes'_ already" Erza smiles as she plays with his hands.

Seconds later, they stopped to a halt. Romeo opens the 4-wheeler's door. Jellal steps out first then carries Era on his strong arms in bridal-style on the carpet. Their eyes widen at the guild's transformation. It was simply beautiful. Elegant yet classy. Their son, Seigrain runs up to hug both of them. Jellal puts Erza down as she carries the blue haired boy in his hands.

Everyone in the guild had already been there. A brawl had started as well. Erza didn't bother them this time. She wants everyone to have "fun" right now. Gray and Natsu gladly join as they heard her remark. Ur starts a fight with the four-year-old Igneel in which she almost strips her clothes off. Juvia gladly places it back before that happened.

"Ur, Mama always told you never to take you're clothes off like Papa does" Juvia preaches at the little girl on her arms. "And don't start a fight with boys"

"Sorry" Ur mumbled as she hid her face on her mother's chest. Crimson slowly crept up to her face at her mother's last remark.

Lucy also pulls the dumbfounded Igneel to her side. She doesn't want any injuries on her son today. She carries the two-year-old Layla on her arms as the little blonde girl snores peacefully against her warm hug.

"If Ur starts fights make sure you don't hurt her badly" Lucy reminds the little pink-haired fire wielder.

"I understand" Igneel nods.

Juvia walks towards them with a shy Ur on her arms. Levy walks to them as well as she pats her stomach where a visible baby bump could be seen. Somewhere along the way, they're husbands had abandoned them to join the stupid brawl in which Cana was starting to take bets on who will win.

"Ur, say sorry to Igneel" Juvia gently caresses her daughter's hair. Ur slowly turned her head to face Igneel, and then abruptly turns her head to her mother's chest once more. "Ur…"

"Ur is SORRY!" she mumbles loudly on her mother's chest.

Her face had turned red already. It was either from embarrassment or from the little-crush she had formed to the fire wielder over the years of befriending with him. Igneel smiles at that. Light pink was clearly visible on his face as well as he give Ur one of his toothy grins he inherited from his father.

"Not to worry. I don't mind" Igneel reassures her. Ur jumps from her mother's hands and grabs his hands to the area where food was served.

"Oh my! A little couple!" Mirajane squealed in the background at the pinkette and bluenette on the desert table.

The women laughed at the whitenette's remark. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel had managed to pull themeselves out of the brawl and started to yell at each other in front of the women.

"There's no way my cute Ur is ever going to go out with that idiotic son of yours!" Gray exclaimed.

"You think my son is idiotic?!" Natsu asks angrily.

"Yes because he looks like you!" Gajeel tries to punch Natsu but misses.

"He is NOT idiotic!" Natsu shots back.

"Yeah, he was lucky to have inherited Lucy's wits, PINKY!" Gray tries to punch Natsu as well.

"Just you wait; my son or daughter will be stronger than you're children!" Gajeel growled.

The women looked at each other. They sighed. Lucy tried to cover the sleeping Layla's ears but still they were so loud. The girls pulled the men in front of them. They stood on they're toes and kissed they're respective husbands to shut them up. The whole guild clapped their hands at the actions.

"Mommy, that's gross!" Ur made a face as she stared at her parents kissing.

….

A/N: THE END!

This chapter is only for those who continued to read and APPRECIATE my chapter updates no matter how crappy they were. This is only for those people who continued to list this story as their favorite and didn't remove it.

For the last time, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of the wonderful comments you have given to this story. For your support as well. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Please leave a review, favorite and follow.

Please forgive my grammars and late updates. I was having a hectic schedule these past few days and I had to try my best to write this last chapter in PRESENT TENSE! I hope I hadn't failed with that though.

I hope you enjoyed!

STAND. BOW. BYE. AYE SIR!


End file.
